Main tumse pyar karti hoon
by icaunae
Summary: Un petit voyage en Inde avec Booth et Brennan, ça vous tente ?
1. Chapter 1

Maluku Island, le 23 octobre 2010

_Bones,_

_Figurez-vous que j'ai 6 jours de permission à compter du 5 novembre. Ces vacances seront les bienvenues, j'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air. Mais Washington est trop loin et je ne sais pas trop où aller. Vous qui connaissez tout, auriez-vous une suggestion ?_

_Vous me manquez._

_Booth_

Le Docteur Tempérance Brennan regardait son portable, lisant et relisant le message de Booth en fronçant les sourcils. Elle réfléchissait à une destination qui pourrait plaire à son partenaire, ne serait pas trop éloignée de l'Afghanistan mais qui le dépayserait. Elle visualisa mentalement la carte de cette région du monde, elle élimina d'abord toute la péninsule arabique, trop proche culturellement et politiquement de ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Restait la Chine, le Népal, l'Inde… L'Inde, mais oui !

Début novembre c'est la fête de Divālī, celle des lumières, à l'occasion de laquelle on s'offre des cadeaux et tire des feux d'artifice. Tempérance se remémora ce qu'elle savait de cette manifestation très importante en Inde qui dure cinq jours. Célébrée au cours de la nuit la plus sombre de l'année et juste après la mousson, Divālī représente la victoire de la lumière sur les ténèbres, le triomphe du bien sur le mal, de la domination de la vérité sur le mensonge. Voilà qui conviendrait tout à fait à son partenaire.

Oui, c'était le bon moment pour l'envoyer en Inde, et pourquoi pas au nord, à Agra. Cette ville est splendide, son patrimoine architectural est absolument magnifique et le joyau en est le Taj Mahal. Ce monument symbolisant l'amour de l'empereur moghol Shâh Jahân pour son épouse devrait plaire au grand romantique qu'est Seeley Booth. Pas très loin, se trouve également la ville sainte de Vârânasî (l'ancienne Bénarès) surtout célèbre pour ses ghâts, berges recouvertes de marches de pierres qui permettent aux dévots hindous de descendre au fleuve pour y pratiquer leurs ablutions, le bain dans le Gange étant censé laver de tous les péchés.

Tempérance, avec son efficacité coutumière, mit au point un itinéraire précis, avec les monuments à visiter, les points de vue à admirer, un descriptif de Divālī et même une liste d'hôtels et les horaires de bus et de train. Elle adressa le tout par e-mail à Booth dès le soir même.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Agra, le 5 novembre 2010

Booth entra dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il était affamé, pourtant il n'était pas encore midi. Mais le trajet depuis Kaboul avait été long. L'hôtel que lui avait recommandé Bones était superbe, la chambre était spacieuse, décorée avec goût et les prix restaient tout à fait raisonnables.

Il avait été touché de sa réponse, il ne s'attendait pas, en lui demandant un conseil, à recevoir un voyage clé en main. Mais comme toujours, il avait fait confiance à sa partenaire et il était sûr de passer un bon séjour. Dès son arrivée à l'aéroport, il s'était senti transporté dans un autre monde. Les sons, les odeurs, les couleurs, tout était si différent de ce qu'il connaissait.

Booth était impatient de se perdre dans le dédale des rues d'Agra, de s'imprégner de cette nouvelle culture. Mais il fallait respecter les priorités : d'abord une bonne douche, puis un repas digne de ce nom.

Il lança sans cérémonie son sac de voyage sur le lit, l'ouvrit pour récupérer sa trousse de toilette et des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Après s'être lavé et rasé, Booth ressortit de la salle de bain, en se frictionnant les cheveux avec une serviette lorsqu'il entendit frapper. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Sur le seuil, se trouvait une apparition, vêtue d'un sari bleu azur qui faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça lentement de son visage tandis qu'il restait sans réaction.

- Bonjour Booth. Je pensais vous faire une bonne surprise… mais…

- Temp… Bones !

Il s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras avec force. Tempérance lui rendit son étreinte. Comme c'était bon de le sentir à nouveau contre elle, ses grands bras autour d'elle, un havre de douceur qui lui avait tant manqué. Booth ferma les yeux, pour mieux profiter de l'instant, il enfonça son nez dans les cheveux de Tempérance et respira profondément, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Il n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux ou bouger, au cas où ceci ne serait qu'un rêve.

Elle fut la première à se dégager. « Vous comptez me laisser dans le couloir toute la journée ou je peux entrer ? ». Il s'effaça pour la laisser pénétrer dans la chambre tout en souriant. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Tempérance commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, son partenaire, d'habitude si bavard, ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole. « Dites quelque chose, Booth…. ». Il l'enlaça à nouveau, posa un baiser léger sur le dessus de sa tête puis prit son visage entre ses deux mains. « Etes-vous vraiment ici, Bones ? Ce n'est pas une hallucination n'est-ce pas ? ». A ces mots, le cœur de Tempérance se serra.

- Je vous promets que c'est bien moi, Booth. Vous me manquiez tant, lorsque j'ai préparé votre voyage, je me suis dit que je n'étais pas si loin que ça et que ça pourrait être bien, de vous retrouver ici.

- Bien ? C'est plus que bien, c'est merveilleux. Vous êtes un génie, Bones.

- Je sais.

Booth se sentait comme ivre. Elle était là, avec lui, après quatre longs mois de séparation, et elle lui disait qu'il lui avait manqué. Ces vacances s'annonçaient merveilleuses.

- Toujours la même, Bones…. Vous savez quoi, je meurs de faim, si on allait manger ?

Elle se mit à rire. Il était plus mince qu'à son départ de Washington, la peau tannée par le soleil du désert et les rides un peu plus marquées, mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

- Allons-y, je suis prendrais bien quelque chose, moi aussi.

Ils s'étaient promenés tout l'après-midi dans la ville, admirant les superbes constructions. Les maisons étaient pimpantes, fraichement nettoyées et décorées pour la fête, les gens avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux atours, les enfants excités couraient partout en s'interpellant à pleins poumons. De nombreux étals proposaient pâtisseries et porte-bonheurs. Une atmosphère de liesse régnait dans la ville.

Au coucher du soleil, les habitants se dirigèrent en masse sur les rives du Yamuna, Brennan et Booth les suivirent. « Un bain dans les eaux sacrées du Yamuna est censé les éloigner de la mort », expliqua Bones à son partenaire. La nuit tombait très rapidement, mais tout aussi vite s'allumaient partout dans la ville des petites lampes qui faisaient des guirlandes de lumières sur toutes les maisons. « Leur lueur écarte et honore à la fois Yama, le seigneur de la mort, auquel on offre des friandises et qu'on prie pour s'épargner une fin prématurée. »

- C'est splendide, dit Booth en admirant les milliers de petites flammes qui illuminaient la nuit

- Anthropologiquement parlant, les hommes…

- Chut, Bones. Ce soir, oubliez un peu l'anthropologie et contentez-vous d'admirer, de ressentir…

Tempérance regarda Booth. La lumière dansante des bougies se reflétait sur son visage, soulignant la perfection de sa mâchoire, de ses pommettes. Elle souffla « Oui, magnifique… »


	2. Chapter 2

Agra, le 7 novembre 2010

Booth et Brennan était installés sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant au bord de la rivière, en train de déguster un pulao.

Tempérance regardait son partenaire à la dérobée. Il avait l'air tellement détendu, si différent de l'homme qu'elle avait quitté à Washington. Ces trois jours passés ensemble ressemblaient à un rêve. La veille, ils avaient visité le Taj Mahal, totalement subjugués par la beauté et la sérénité du lieu. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient déambulé dans la ville, admirant sans se lasser les décorations, visitant les échoppes des artisans. Ils avaient un peu parlé des quatre derniers mois, évoqué leurs amis et Parker, ils avaient plaisanté et beaucoup ri. La foule était si dense dans les rues qu'à un moment dans la matinée, Booth avait pris sa main pour ne pas la perdre dans la cohue. La sensation était si agréable qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à se dégager lorsqu'ils s'étaient engagé dans une ruelle plus calme et ils avaient ainsi passé la majeure partie de la journée, main dans la main, comme si cela allait de soi.

Brusquement, une évidence lui apparut : lorsqu'elle était sur le chantier de fouilles de Maluku, et malgré l'intérêt et le challenge intellectuel représenté par cette découverte, elle avait en permanence la sensation que quelque chose manquait, comme si l'un de ses sens ou l'un de ses membres avaient été amputé. Cette impression était diffuse et elle n'avait pas réussi à la préciser, mais aujourd'hui, comme on s'aperçoit de la nuisance du bruit ambiant lorsqu'il cesse, elle se rendait compte que cette absence était comblée. C'était Booth qui lui manquait, tout simplement. Etre ici, avec lui, c'était comme être complète à nouveau.

Elle soupira, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Bones ?

- Non, au contraire… Tout va très bien, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Booth reprit son repas. Il se sentait tellement bien, il avait l'impression d'être enfin à sa place, auprès de Tempérance. Ils venaient de passer trois journées absolument extraordinaires. Elle avait vraiment eu une excellente idée de venir ici, dans ce pays splendide et pendant cette fête fabuleuse. Sa partenaire lui avait expliqué l'histoire, les rites du Divālī, les habitudes culturelles… Elle n'était jamais ennuyeuse, rendant toutes ces informations passionnantes. Et bien entendu, la simple présence de sa Bones était une bénédiction. Elle lui avait tant manqué, ces quelques mois. La journée, il se concentrait sur le travail, mais la nuit... Parfois, il essayait de l'imaginer, penchée sur les ossements préhistoriques qu'elle était en train de déterrer, d'autres fois, il revoyait les cas sur lesquels ils avaient travaillé, d'autres fois encore, les plus douloureuses, il rejouait la scène qui avait tout déclenché, ce soir maudit où il avait cru pouvoir mettre son cœur à nu devant elle et il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire pour la retenir, la convaincre…

- Booth, Booth !

- Heu, excusez-moi, Bones… Vous disiez ?

- Je vous ai proposé d'aller acheter une pâtisserie en guise de dessert.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Ils déambulaient dans les rues. La musique, les pétards, les rires, les exclamations de la foule étaient assourdissants. Tempérance se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui cria à l'oreille « Prenons quelques jalebi et allons dans un coin plus calme ». Il lui acheta ses friandises puis héla un taxi.

- Le Mehtab Bagh, s'il vous plait.

Bones ne put s'empêcher de sourire : le romantique Booth avait choisi de la conduire dans les Jardins de la Lune, situé juste en face du Taj Mahal, sur l'autre rive. C'était l'endroit d'où on pouvait admirer la plus belle vue du mausolée. Arrivés à destination, ils traversèrent lentement les jardins illuminés. On entendait encore en sourdine la musique et les pétards mais l'endroit était calme. Quelques couples se promenaient, main dans la main.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur la rive et prirent chacun un gâteau. Brennan s'appuya sur son compagnon, la tête nichée sur son épaule.

- Aujourd'hui, c'était la journée d'adoration de la déesse Lakshmi, à qui on demande qu'elle répande sur les croyants richesse et prospérité, et permette le triomphe du bien sur le mal, de la lumière sur l'obscurité. Mais on célèbre aussi, entre autres, Ganesh, le dieu de la sagesse, de l'intelligence, de l'éducation et de la prudence, le patron des écoles et des travailleurs du savoir. On dit que c'est le dieu qui lève les obstacles des illusions et de l'ignorance. Si je devais croire en un seul dieu, ce pourrait être celui-ci ….

Booth manqua de s'étrangler avec le jalebi.

- Bones, c'est bien vous qui parlez de croire en Dieu ?

- Pas en votre Dieu, Booth. Cette figure patriarcale archaïque qui regarde et juge chacune de nos actions ne me convainc pas du tout. Je ne parle pas vraiment de croyance d'ailleurs, je dis simplement que les notions attachées à Ganesh me semblent importantes…

- Je comprends, Bones. C'est vrai que la sagesse et l'intelligence, c'est plutôt votre rayon.

- L'intelligence, sans conteste, mais la sagesse, je me demande… Tempérance se redressa, regardant Booth dans les yeux. « Lorsque je repense à ce qui s'est passé à Washington, je crois que… je veux dire que…. ». Elle secoua la tête et reprit « Le sage, c'est vous, Booth, certainement pas moi. »

- Qu'est ce que vous dites, Bones, je ne suis pas du tout un sage.

- Pour les anciens grecs, le sage est celui qui sait juger à propos, dans une situation donnée, de l'application des règles générales. Sa force est dans ses actes et non dans un discours. Je trouve que cela vous correspond tout à fait.

- Alors, c'est vrai que nous sommes complémentaires : l'intelligence et la sagesse, l'esprit et le cœur…

Bones se leva précipitamment et fit quelques pas le long de la rive. Booth sentit son cœur se serrer, il était encore allé trop loin. Quel idiot, il venait de gâcher un instant merveilleux, encore... Il se leva, s'approchant doucement de Tempérance qui regardait fixement le mausolée de l'autre côté de la rivière.

- Bones…

Elle répondit, toujours en lui tournant le dos : « Vous vous souvenez du mythe platonicien des âmes sœurs que je vous ai raconté cet hiver ? »

- Les hommes à quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux visages que Zeus a coupé en deux ?

- Vous avez dit que vous ne croyiez pas à ce concept…

- J'ai menti, Bones.

Elle se retourna brusquement. Ils se faisaient face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait parler. Tempérance leva lentement une main et la posa avec tendresse sur la joue de Booth. « J'ai fait bien pire. Je me suis menti à moi-même… ». Elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son partenaire et l'attira vers elle. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, puis le baiser se fit plus profond, plus exigeant. Tempérance se libéra doucement, pris la main de Booth dans la sienne et lui chuchota : « Rentrons ».


	3. Chapter 3

Le 10 novembre 2010, aéroport d'Agra

L'avion de Booth décollait à 8h00, deux heures avant celui de Brennan. Ils se trouvaient devant la salle d'embarquement, leurs mains étroitement imbriquées.

- Six mois, Booth…

- Six interminables mois, Bones !

- Les mois ne sont pas interminables, ils durent au plus 31 jours… Dans 28 semaines, nous nous retrouverons à Washington, devant le marchand de café. Et pendant ce temps, nous pouvons toujours correspondre par mail.

- Je sais bien, Tempérance. Mais tu vas tellement me manquer ! Ces quelques jours ont été merveilleux, les plus beaux de ma vie…

Elle l'embrassa et se blottit dans ses bras. « Chut, profitons des dernières minutes ». Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les portes d'embarquement s'ouvrent. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Booth ramassa son sac à dos, le jeta sur son épaule. Il se pencha à nouveau vers Tempérance et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres « A bientôt, mon amour. ». Elle fit délicatement courir ses doigts le long de sa joue « Main tumse pyar karti hoon, je t'aime, Seeley. Ne joue pas les héros, j'ai trop besoin de toi. » Il lui sourit une dernière fois et partit sans se retourner.

Brennan attrapa son sac et alla s'asseoir pour attendre son avion. Elle ouvrit son bagage et en sortit une revue d'anthropologie. Mais elle était incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Dans son esprit repassaient en boucle les derniers jours.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, après le Mehtab Bagh, Booth l'avait amenée jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, toutes les digues s'étaient rompues. Ils avaient fait l'amour, encore et encore, avec douceur, avec frénésie, sur le lit, debout contre le mur, dans la douche… Six années de frustration ! Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer au souvenir de certains moments particulièrement torrides. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de la chambre pendant les deux jours suivants. Ils avaient parlé aussi, s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments, leurs craintes, leurs espoirs.

Tempérance entendit que son avion était annoncé. Elle se leva, décidée à se focaliser sur le travail afin que le temps passe plus vite.

Booth somnolait dans l'avion. Le gros monsieur assis à côté de lui se mit à s'agiter, ce qui le réveilla complètement. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les tâches qui lui restaient à accomplir en rentrant au camp. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Bones. Elle avait enfin admis ses sentiments et s'était montrée sous son vrai jour. Comme il avait été doux de lui avouer son amour, de le lui prouver… Il déglutit en repensant à la fois où elle lui avait expliqué que Ganesh était aussi très impliqué dans le tantrisme et où elle avait…. Il secoua la tête, dans une tentative de recentrer ses idées sur le présent. Il fallait qu'il redevienne le Sergent Major Booth pour quelques mois. Il lui était impossible de réduire son engagement, alors autant le faire correctement. Et puis, il avait accès à internet à la base, il pourrait appeler Bones ou lui écrire dès que le manque serait trop insupportable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Washington, le 21 mai 2011

Booth était sur les charbons ardents. Il n'avait pas pu communiquer avec Tempérance depuis près de quatre mois. On l'avait envoyé en mission à l'improviste, dans une zone très sensible avec son bataillon de recrues. L'opération avait trainé en longueur, elle avait été mal préparée en amont par les responsables des renseignements, total quatre morts parmi ses hommes, quatre jeunes vies fauchées en raison de l'incompétence des ronds de cuir ! Il en avait soupé de l'armée. A la fin de son contrat, on lui avait demandé de rempiler. Mais, même sans la pensée de Tempérance qui devait le retrouver à Washington, il lui était impossible de continuer. Il avait dit adieu aux Rangers une bonne fois pour toute.

Il avait débarqué à peine une heure auparavant. Parker n'était pas là, il était en voyage à Orlando avec son école. Il était passé chez lui en vitesse pour se rafraichir et se changer et se dirigeait maintenant à grand pas vers le Mall et son rendez-vous avec Bones. Il souriait d'avance à l'idée de l'embrasser, de la tenir enfin dans ses bras. En même temps, il s'inquiétait de sa réaction. La laisser sans nouvelles comme cela l'avait culpabilisé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la fois où il s'était fait passer pour mort. Sa partenaire lui en avait voulu de ne pas être au courant. Serait-elle fâchée ? Il avait essayé de la joindre au moins à 8 reprises depuis qu'il avait atterri mais il n'avait que la boite vocale à chaque fois.

Soudain son téléphone fit entendre le ping annonçant l'arrivée d'un SMS. C'était Bones. _ Suis chez moi. _De plus en plus inquiet à la lecture de ces mots, il se hâta d'arrêter un taxi. Devant chez Brennan, il frappa à la porte, sans réponse. « Bones, c'est moi. Ouvre ». Rien. Il attrapa le double de la clé qu'il conservait sur son trousseau, ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans l'appartement.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui serra le cœur. Tempérance était sur son canapé, les bras encerclant ses genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine. Elle portait un grand sweatshirt à lui, marqué FBI, trop grand pour elle. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombaient sur son visage. Ses yeux rouges et sa figure toute gonflée attestaient qu'elle venait de pleurer. « Oh Tempérance, ma chérie. » Il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se recroquevilla de plus belle et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

- Tempérance, Bones… Je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'ai été envoyé en mission…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. J'étais tellement inquiète que j'ai contacté l'Etat-Major.

- Alors, tu sais ce qui s'est passé…

Elle lui coupa encore une fois la parole : « Tu m'avais promis…., tu m'avais promis de ne pas jouer les héros. Et tu es quand même parti risquer ta vie », les sanglots reprirent, elle ne put continuer.

- Je vais bien, tu vois. Je suis rentré maintenant, répondit-il d'un ton doux.

Tempérance reprit d'une voix morne : « Comment je peux te faire confiance, tu dis que tu vas faire attention et puis… »

Ce fut à lui de lui couper la parole. La colère, l'incompréhension, la peur de la perdre lui firent hausser le ton. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais. J'étais soldat. Un soldat, ça obéit aux ordres. J'ai dû suivre leurs putain d'ordres. J'ai tué des hommes, j'en ai perdu, Tempérance. Tu crois que je faisais quoi, une ballade ? »

- Je… je...

- Ne dis surtout pas que tu es désolée. Tu as eu peur ? et bien moi aussi, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur pour toi, j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse, j'ai eu peur de te perdre…. Mais le bon petit Booth, il fait toujours ce qui est bien, alors il obéit à ses supérieurs, quoi qu'il en coûte, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

A ces mots, Tempérance se remit à pleurer, de gros sanglots déchiraient sa poitrine. Booth se sentit le dernier des salauds « Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, mon amour. Je suis là, nous sommes là tous les deux, tout va bien. »

- Non, ça ne va pas bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tempérance ? Je ne te reconnais pas, je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça.

- Si je te le dis maintenant, j'ai peur que tu ne restes avec moi que par obligation, parce que tu fais toujours ce qui doit être fait, comme tu viens de le dire.

- Tu me fais peur, Tempérance. Est-ce que tu es malade ?

Elle secoua la tête, toujours pelotonnée sur son canapé. Booth s'approcha doucement et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Regarde moi, Bones. N'aies pas peur. Je t'aime.

Elle le dévisagea, à travers ses larmes. Il reprit d'une voix douce : « Je suis là parce que je t'aime. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Ces mois en Afghanistan, c'était l'enfer, la seule chose qui m'a permis de garder ma santé mentale, c'est toi, c'est le souvenir de nos vacances en Inde et l'espoir de construire une vie ici, avec toi. »

Enfin, elle se mit à sourire. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main, se leva lentement, se tenant devant lui et lui attrapa les deux poignets. « Booth, je t'aime. Tu m'as énormément manqué aussi et j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi... surtout le matin, quand je vomissais tous mes petits-déjeuners » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle prit les mains de Seeley et les posa sur son ventre arrondi. « Dis bonjour à ta fille, mon amour. » Booth la regarda d'un air incrédule, la joie le disputant à l'étonnement. Mais soudain, il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux pas garder le bébé ?

- Quoi, mais si bien sûr !

- Alors pourquoi pleurais-tu tant, tout à l'heure ?

- Un instant de panique, et ces damnées hormones qui me rendent horriblement émotive. La grossesse génère…

Booth lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant avec passion puis il attrapa Tempérance par la taille et la fit tourner avec un grand sourire. Un rire ravi échappa à la jeune femme, qui encercla le cou de Booth de ses deux bras avant de reprendre le baiser. Il était rentré, tout allait bien et leur nouvelle vie pouvait commencer.


End file.
